


In which there is a visitor

by ThisWasntTaken



Series: Sweet Justice [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sass/Castiel is my OTP, Sassy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasntTaken/pseuds/ThisWasntTaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Gabriel said they weren't breaking up, Sam doesn't know how else to describe it. However, a surprise visitor may help make it okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which there is a visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I was trying to finish part three before I published this one, because I had to go back and edit the last one so many times, but I'm totally stuck on the next one and wanted to put something out. Thanks for reading, and R&R if you please. :)

Sam isn’t sure how long “a while” is, so he decides to avoid going to the café/sweet shop/bakery/whatever the hell you call a place that serves coffee and anything chocolate (and sometimes alcohol) for at least the summer. He does have friends besides Gabriel, you know. It’s just that they have lives that don’t revolve around Sam, and most of them have gone home for the summer. So as you can imagine, it’s a bit of a surprise when there’s a knock on Sam’s door two weeks before summer break ends (most people don’t come back until a few days before, the day before if they’re feeling lucky).

The surprise only intensifies when he sees who’s at the door. Sam blanches, tries to force words out, but only stands there with his mouth open. The man at the door rubs the back of his neck nervously, holds up the letter Sam sent as if to explain his presence. Sam opens the door farther and the man comes in. Sam motions to the couch, goes into the kitchen to get some beers and think of something intelligent to say (at this point, he’d settle for something stupid).  
“I didn’t know if you’d get it. It was sort of a longshot, sending it to the Roadhouse,” Sam says, handing the other beer off.  
“Ellen slipped it to me after Dad passed out,” Dean says. “I’m real proud of you, Sammy.”  
“Why are you here? Dad—”  
“Forget about Dad, okay?” Dean asks. “I shouldn’t have let you go off on your own in the first place. He shouldn’t have sent you.”  
“I’m glad you’re here,” Sam says.  
“Me, too.”

***

Sam and Dean pick up like they’d never even left off. A week later, Dean comes in and he has a chocolate pie. “Sam, I found this place that sells all kinds of coffee and chocolate, including chocolate pie.” When Sam only nods, working on his computer to get a summer reading report finished, Dean shoves the pie in front of his face. “ _Pie_ , Sam.”  
“Yeah, that’s great, Dean. I need to finish this report and you can show me where you found the pie,” Sam says. “I’ll get you another slice if you’re quiet.”  
“I’m not a kid, Sam,” Dean says, but that’s all he says until Sam gets up and heads for the door, tossing a “You coming?” over his shoulder. Dean gets up and follows him.

As Dean is showing him the way, things start to look very familiar to Sam. Dean’s going a different way than Sam usually does, but they’re definitely going to—the sign over the door confirms—Gabriel’s Chocolate and Coffee.  
“Oh. This place,” Sam says. “They’re not gonna have anything besides the chocolate pie.”  
“No. He said he was trying a chocolate and caramel apple pie and I want some,” Dean says, and Sam can hear the “You promised,” that Dean doesn’t say.  
“Okay. Go in and get it. I’ll pay you back and we’ll take it home,” Sam says.  
“What’s wrong with you, man?”  
“Nothing. It’s just—”  
“Are you scared of the bakery? Do you want me to hold your hand?” Dean teases, but takes Sam’s hand and leads him inside.

Gabriel catches sight of them as soon as the walk in, and he looks at the place Sam and Dean’s hands are joined for long enough that Sam notices. Sam pulls his hand away from Dean, who only laughs in response.  
“Hey, man. That chocolate pie was awesome. I got the old lady to come and get some of that apple pie you were talking about,” Dean says when he gets to the register.  
“I don’t mean to alarm you, but your ‘old lady’ looks surprisingly like a college-aged man,” Gabriel raises his eyebrow.  
“Well, they either look young or they look like women. You can’t have both,” Dean says.  
“Ain’t that the truth,” Gabriel says. “Chocolate caramel apple pie? How many slices?”  
“Two,” Dean says. “Oh! Sammy, you want any?”  
“Shut up, Dean,” Sam says. “Two, please. And two coffees, black.” Sam hands him his credit card.  
“Coming right up. Have a seat and I’ll bring it to you,” Gabriel says.

“So, you have a report due before school starts?” Dean asks.  
“No. It’s due on the first day of class. And it’s more of a ‘prove you did the summer reading’ kind of thing. It’s a pass or fail grade,” Sam says.

“Mom would be proud of you,” Dean says.  
“You think?”  
“Are you kidding? You’re at Stanford; you’re gonna be a lawyer. What’s there not to be proud of?”  
“Dad’s not proud of me.”  
“He is. He’s just—Dad, you know? But he talked about you all the time, about how you were gonna make it big.”  
“Did he say it negatively, Dean?”  
“Sam, he could’ve said you were gonna end up sleeping in a dumpster and dying when you got dumped into the garbage truck and crushed. He thought you were gonna end up rich and successful.”  
“I don’t wanna talk about it anymore.”

“Here we go. Two pies and two coffees for the happy couple,” Gabriel says, sitting one of each down in front of each of the boys.  
“Oh, it’s—” Sam starts.  
“Oh, honey. It’s nothing to be embarrassed of,” Dean says, pinching Sam’s cheek.  
“Enjoy,” Gabriel says, and leaves as quickly as possible.

Dean eats pie like Sam remembers, and eventually Sam scolds him. “Dean, you’re such a pig. Why do you even bother with the fork? Just shove your whole face in it.”  
“If I’d known you wouldn’t have hit me, I would have.”  
“Don’t,” Sam says. “I’m gonna go get some napkins.”

“How can I help you?” Gabriel asks.  
“I need some napkins,” Sam says. “Dean is a slob when pie is involved.”  
Gabriel hands him some napkins. “If you need anything else, let me know.”  
“Okay,” Sam says. “I need you to stop being weird.”  
“What do you want from me, Sam?” Gabriel asks.  
“I don’t know. Not this! You didn’t even act like this when we didn’t know each other.”  
“This is what I can give right now, okay? I mean, you avoid me all summer and then just show up with your boyfriend?”  
“Dean’s not—”  
“Please, Sam, just go eat your pie.” So Sam does.

***

As one class files out of the classroom on the first day of school, Sam’s class files in. At the front of the room, Sam sees Castiel packing up his things. He approaches the desk. “Castiel, hey.”  
Castiel looks up. “Sam, right?”  
“Yeah. How are you doing?”  
“I’m okay,” Castiel says. “And you?”  
“I’m all right. I went to the café the other day and—”  
“Gabriel told me. I believe in these sorts of situations, especially since we don’t know each other, I am expected to side with Gabriel and not speak to you,” Castiel says.  
“Could you just tell him that Dean’s my brother, then? I hope he doesn’t really think that little of me; I would at least give him some warning.”  
“I have to go.”

***

“I gotta get a job. I can’t keep hustling pool forever,” Dean says a few days later.  
“I heard the community college down the street is losing their professor for mechanics. Maybe you could work something out with them?” Sam asks.  
“I’m not a professor.”  
“Some of our computer professors aren’t actual professors. They’ve just worked with computers. Like I said, work something out.”  
“I’ll go by there and see what I can do.”

***

A month later, Sam comes home and finds a note on the refrigerator door.

_Sammy,_  
 _I have to take a class on how to teach and I’ve got the job. Get pie._  
 _-Dean_

“Welcome to Gabriel’s Chocolate and Coffee,” a boy behind the register says. Sam’s never seen him before.  
“What kind of pies do you have today?” Sam asks.  
“Chocolate pie, lemon chocolate pie, and chocolate pecan pie,” the boy says.  
“Can I get a whole lemon chocolate pie?” Sam asks.  
“It’ll be about forty-five minutes,” the boy says.  
“I’ll wait,” Sam says.  
“Can I get a name for the order?”  
“Sam.”

Sam reads for a while before someone sits at the table across from him. He looks up. “So, I feel like an ass,” Gabriel says.  
“Don’t,” Sam says.  
“He’s your brother. Your brother Dean that you used to be really close to before Daddy Dearest disowned you for going to college,” Gabriel says. “I’m a total ass.”  
“You’re not. I avoided you,” Sam says. “I saw you on the street once and went three blocks out of my way to avoid you. You probably wouldn’t have even noticed me, but I was having a big, gay freak out and ran away from you. And I would have kept avoiding you if Dean hadn’t fallen in love with your pies, or if I had realized that he was talking about this place when he was telling me about where he got it.”  
“You were having a ‘big, gay freak out?’” Gabriel asks.  
“And the thing is, I’ve tried to be with other guys, and I don’t want to. Sure, sometimes they’re attractive or whatever, but I get uncomfortable when we flirt, but I always just heard it come out of my mouth when it was with you. I’m really bad at being gay, but I want to _try_.”  
“I have to get back to work,” Gabriel says, standing.

“Dean!” Sam calls, back at home. “I got pie!”  
“Pie!” Dean says, taking the box from Sam’s hands. “What kind?”  
“Lemon chocolate,” Sam says, and cringes when Dean swipes his finger through the chocolate on top and licks it. “Dean, I wanted some, too. Don’t be gross.”  
“It’s my party and I’ll lick the pie if I want to.”  
“Dean. Please stop.”

***

Sam starts going back to the bakery like he did before Sam and Gabriel “broke up,” for lack of a better word. (Gabriel says that isn’t what happened, but that’s exactly what it feels like.)

“Hey, Sam. The usual?” the boy behind the counter, Ed, asks.  
“Yeah. And,” Sam points to the display case, “What’s that?”  
“Mixed berry slab pie. Blueberries, raspberries, blackberries, and chocolate chips.”  
“I’ll have a piece of that, too. I’m celebrating,” Sam says.  
“Celebrating what?”  
“I aced the first test. The teacher said it’s not unusual that the class average on his tests are Cs.”  
“Wow. Good job,” Ed says. Sam thanks him, gets his order, and goes to sit down.

“I heard you’re celebrating,” Gabriel says.  
“Yeah,” Sam says.  
“Congratulations.”  
“Thanks.”

“How’ve you been? It’s been a while since I’ve had time to sit down with you,” Gabriel says, then motions to Sam’s papers, “And you’re not wanting for something to do, yourself.”  
“I’ve been good. Busy,” Sam sighs. “I guess you get that.”  
“Yeah. I’ve been thinking about getting another cashier, and maybe someone to help clean up, bus tables and that kind of thing. I prefer to be in the kitchen.”  
“That’s what you went to school for,” Sam shrugs.  
“Indeed it is. What if you were thirteen years out of college and cleaning up paper jams instead of closing cases?” Gabriel asks.

“How about Castiel? How’s he been?” Sam asks.  
“He’s good. He says he sees you coming into the classroom that he has before you, talking to girls like the Lothario you are.”  
“Oh, please. I’ve had maybe one serious relationship in my entire life, and I was fifteen.”  
“Oh, do tell.”  
“Her name was Amy and she wasn’t supposed to talk to boys, but I saved her from these two guys who were messing with her and she invited me back to her house. We kissed and it probably lasted a month but I was absolutely in love with her. Then the leads in that town ran out and Dad picked us up and we moved again.”  
“Aww, Sammy.”  
“Don’t call me that,” Sam says.

“What about Dean? You asked about my brother so I’ll ask about yours.”  
“Actually, he got a job at the community college teaching mechanics. He’ll start in January.”  
“That’s great! We should celebrate,” Gabriel says.  
“We actually did. I think it was lemon chocolate pie?”  
“That was weeks ago. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“We weren’t talking.”

“Anyway, I’ve been trying to convince Cas to go out some. Any ideas?” Gabriel asks.  
“He’s your brother,” Sam shrugs. “When you figure it out, though, let me know. The only time Dean leaves the house is to get more pie or make some money.”  
“You make it sound like he’s turning tricks,” Gabriel laughs.  
“He might be. I don’t really know much that Dean doesn’t tell me,” Sam says. “Okay, that’s a lie. As far as his gay-for-pay tendencies, I’m not sure. However, I have a few memories of him being gay without pay. Or maybe not without pay.”  
“What?” Gabriel asks, faux-scandalized.  
“I don’t know. I just remember Dean making friends, then Dean not making friends, then Dean making ‘friends’ with girls, and then sometimes making ‘friends’ with guys. This is way too much information. I’m sorry.”  
Gabriel laughs. “No, go on. I want to lord this over Dean for as long as he lives.”  
“He’ll kill me.”  
“I’ll cry at your funeral.”

“What if we set up Dean and Cas?” Sam asks.  
“Great idea! We’ll say it’s a group outing and then you and I will go make out in the bushes while they fall in love,” Gabriel snarks.  
“Minus the over-dramatization, why not? I know you worry about Castiel not making friends, and Dean hasn’t met anyone in the area, so what’s the harm?”  
“I’ll talk to Cas. I’ll call you?”  
“Sounds good.”

***

“Do you even know this _Dean_?” Castiel asks.  
“He’s Sam’s brother,” Gabriel says. “Sam vouches for him.”  
“Oh, _Sam_ vouches for him. Because Sam, who pretended to be gay for weeks, has excellent judgment.”  
“He didn’t pretend to be gay. Sam’s in college. That’s the time when this kind of thing happens.”  
“What, experimenting with an older guy without telling him you were just _bi_ -ing it out?”  
“Did you just—make a pun? I am so uncomfortable,” Gabriel says. He sighs. “I may have said a lot of stuff when I was hurt and angry, but the truth is this: Sam never said he was interested in men. He never said he was interested in me. He called us friends on a regular basis and never anything more. I read into it what I wanted to read into it and that was my fault. I really like Sam and I want to hang out with him, but I can’t do it with just the two of us yet. Please, Castiel.”  
Castiel sighs. “Fine.”  
“Thanks, bro,” Gabriel says. “One dinner of your choosing and I won’t even complain if it’s vegetarian.”

“Hello?” Sam asks.  
“Hey, Stretch. Have you talked to Dean?” Gabriel asks.  
“He’s in if you say you’ll bring pie,” Sam says. “You don’t even actually have to do it. Just promise pie and Dean is there.”  
Gabriel laughs. “So, what do you want to do? How’s Saturday?”  
“Saturday’s fine. It’s probably a shame that I haven’t shown Dean around yet, but if you don’t mind coming along for the ride, we could do that. If not, I’ll just do it another time.”  
“That’s fine. We can go by the Dish and heckle the people trying to walk it,” Gabriel says. “I haven’t had time to do that in a while.”  
“You’re one of those people who can’t even do the Dish? I should’ve guessed that,” Sam says.  
“What does that mean?!”  
“You run on coffee and chocolate, Gabe!”  
“And?!”  
“And it means you can’t even walk the Dish. It’s not even 4 miles.”  
“I want proof you can do it.”  
“When’s good for you?”  
“Next Sunday? The earlier the better, so I can get into work. I open at ten on Sundays.”  
“How’s six?”  
“A.M.?”  
“Yes.”  
Gabriel makes a face, even though (or because?) Sam can’t see it through the phone. “I guess six is okay.”  
“It’s a date, then,” Sam says, and hangs up.

“Are you okay?” Castiel asks.  
“This boy will be the death of me,” Gabriel says.  
“Why don’t you just let him try with you? That’s clearly what you both want.”  
“Because if I—I’m already in way over my head—” Gabriel starts.  
“You’re only 5’8”. That’s not hard,” Castiel says.  
“I don’t know why you’re so sassy today, but stop it. I am trying to have a crisis.”  
“Continue.”  
Gabriel sighs. “If I fall for him any more than I already have and he figures out that he can’t do it, I won’t make it through.”  
“Then why not just cut him out entirely? Why are we doing this insane double date?”  
“I don’t know,” Gabriel says. “Maybe I’m addicted. I’m going out with him next Sunday, too.”  
“You are incorrigible.”


End file.
